A Storm of Passion
by Woody2792
Summary: Ziva, Gibbs, a sMut one shot. Be warned, there isn't much plot here... It's a little add on to my other fic, The Dancing Assassin, but no need to read that one first. Enjoy!


There was a crash of thunder as she pulled up on his driveway, masking the sound of her slamming her door. She hadn't even made it halfway to his front door before he came running out of the house, throwing a jacket on, keys gripped tightly in one hand. He was struggling with his jacket, not looking where he was going, and the wind was carrying Ziva's words away from him. It was only when she grabbed his shoulder tightly, putting herself in his way, that he seemed to see her, surprise registering on his face.

'Was just coming back to yours, should never have left tonight.'

Ziva did not even bother formulating a reply, opting to throw her arms around him instead, one at the nape of his neck to pull his lips to hers and the other was at his waist to pull his body flush against hers, removing all space between them.

The kiss seemed endless, neither of them bothered by the rain falling around them, the leaves blowing at their feet or the lightning flashing through the sky at increasingly short intervals. It was almost as though nature was providing them a visual and audible manifestation of their emotions and passion. Not only were they standing at the centre of a storm, but they were creating one of their own as well.

* * *

With rather a lot of misdirection and stumbling, they eventually made it to Gibbs' house; raindrops cascading down their faces and through their fingers. There was barely a second where their lips were apart, once so they could right their balance again after bumping into the porch support, and once again so Gibbs could get the right angle to open his door. As soon as their feet crossed the threshold, Gibbs turned them so that Ziva was pinned against his front door. He pulled his head back a little, just so that he could take a look in her eyes, a smile gracing his lips. She was looking back at him, her eyes half-lidded and her teeth biting her lower lip.

'Beautiful, so beautiful.'

Ziva let out a small gasp when she heard him utter those words. She had heard them before, but never had they been said with such conviction, nor accompanied by such emotion in the eyes. His voice was huskier than usual which sent shivers running down her spine; she could feel goose bumps forming on her arms and sides. Looking at his face, she could read the intent on it. He was clearly planning something, but when his hand moved from her waist to her cheekbone it was nothing like she was expecting.

The rough, calloused hands traced the lines of her face with such care and tenderness. They followed her cheekbone back to her ears, where they tucked loose strands of damp hair behind them. His right hand then carried on the trail down under her ear, down her neck to her collarbone. His left went along her jawbone, ducking beneath it when it was level with her lips, his thumb coming up to trace them. She stuttered a sigh out, her breath catching as he leant in to her neck. Feeling his hot breath coming against her neck in waves alternating between hot and cold made Ziva's legs weak; she was supremely glad that she was leaning against the door with Gibbs pressed up against her, holding her in place.

There was a sharp intake of breath as she felt Gibbs' tongue flick out and draw a short trail upwards, following the line of her vein. She was so wrapped up in feeling his heat and warmth against her body, contrasting with the coolness against her neck that she did not realise his hands had moved until they linked with her own hands, their fingers interlocking. The extra body contact was an addition that Ziva very much enjoyed, especially when he then decided to grip her hands tightly, moving them above her head. This stretched her body out for him, pushing her even closer to the door, allowing him to adjust his body angle and push even closer to her.

He tipped his head from side to side, breathing deeply and exhaling on each side of her neck. He leant in, keeping his eyes open and fixed on hers. He got so close to her, so close that Ziva could almost feel his lips on hers; they were still tingling from the kiss outside. She could feel the anticipation building inside her, wishing that he would just do something. She did not want to instigate anything, rather wait and see what he had planned, and just what he was going to do with her. She did not have to wait very long as he closed the gap, those final few millimetres, gone, and the contact was back.

Rather than kissing her lips as she had thought he would, his tongue darted out and traced her lip line a few times; as her lips fell open at the pure sensation of it all he took her lower lip between his teeth and gently nibbled at it, pulling and tugging slightly as well. Ziva let out a low moan and tried to kiss him, but Gibbs pulled back, showing her that he was in control of this, teasing her and making her hold out. He returned to her lips again, biting a little harder and then smoothing it over with a lick. She let her head drop towards her right shoulder, opening her neck up and Gibbs took full advantage of it. He placed light butterfly kisses along her jaw line and under her ear, enjoying the heady taste of rainwater mixed with Ziva's unique scent. He took a deep breath before he placed another kiss on her skin before whispering into her ear.

'I want you, want you so bad Ziver. Want to see everything, see what makes you squirm. Gonna take my time, make you want me.'

Ziva could feel her breath coming in gasps and she was hard pushed to not take control of the situation, push Gibbs against the other wall and take him as she wanted to. Control was something that was hard for her to relinquish, but when Gibbs was making her feel like this, sucking on her ear lobe and kissing all around it…He moved his mouth down her neck, following the line of her tendons and she could feel him smile when he noticed her trembling.

His arms were going in the same direction as his mouth, lightly stroking down her arms, skimming her sides and his thumbs briefly touched the side of her breasts. They came to rest on her hip bones at the same time as his mouth reached her collar bone. He licked along it, blowing lightly before kissing and nibbling. Simultaneously his hands were grabbing at her bones, pressing and stroking, pulling at the skin. She could not help but move against him, her breathing becoming very erratic. It usually took men quite a while to see how sensitive her hips were, but it was almost like Gibbs had a second sense for it…

She felt one of his hands leave her hip, and was surprised when it reached the nape of her neck, his fingers in her hair. He pulled sharply, making her head fall back and her body arch forwards. She could feel his planed muscles against her, his heat warming her through their damp clothes and making her feel even weaker than before. He planted his leg between her thighs, pushing into her and grinding his hips slightly against her thigh and hip bone. His hands had gravitated up to her ribs, rubbing and teasing them while his mouth attacked her collar bone, licking, nibbling and sucking. Ziva squirmed against him, rubbing what she could against him, trying to alleviate her discomfort in any way she possibly could.

When it reached the point that Gibbs was whispering and muttering into her ear in between pressing kisses to her cheek, she decided enough was enough. Her hands moved to his body, moving up and down his body before coming to rest on his shoulder blades. She could not help but dig her fingers into his skin as he bit on a particularly sensitive spot; he groaned at this pressure and Ziva moaned in response. She brought one hand up to his neck and directed his lips to hers.

The urgency she put into the kiss and the scratching at his back must have awoken something in Gibbs because before she knew it, he had his hands under her thighs and was lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning again at the close contact between them. If she had thought she could not be any more turned on, she was proved wrong as Gibbs let out a sort of growl and tipped his hips towards hers a little.

She engaged him in another deep kiss and smiled when he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and walked, carrying her up to his bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed, and she scooted back to the centre of it, making the most of the space that came with a queen size bed. It was mere seconds until she felt Gibbs crawl onto the side of the bed, coming at her sideways. His hands moved the hemline of her top up to where her ribs start. His fingers started to trace lines across the flat of her stomach, pressing harder when he reached her hips, occasionally grabbing the flesh there and squeezing it between his fingers.

Ziva knew she was giving the game away, but she could not stop herself from squirming when he did variations of that. Especially when accompanied with her breathy gasps. She moved her hands to his head, trying to pull him up to her face, trying to get him to kiss her again. He simply grabbed her hands in one of his, holding them up by her head. She moved her hips, fighting the pure pleasure that he was giving her, fighting to kiss again, fighting to feel all of him, but she stilled when his tongue dipped into her belly button and swirled around it. He began nipping from the edge of her belly button to her hip, his hand working at the other hip, kneading it with his strong fingers.

She arched her back into him and he chuckled, the vibrations from his throat hitting her other hip… His hand left hers and joined his mouth, which was slowly working its way up to her ribs, her tee being moved up even further. His fingers were moving with light, feather like movements and tracing over her waist, down to her hip, then back up to her ribs. It was a nonsensical pattern, one that Ziva found herself relaxing into, craving the next brush of his fingers, wondering where it was going to go. Suddenly his mouth found her skin again, this time following the line of her bra, biting along it then running his tongue over the marks.

Gibbs was unlike any other man she had been with. Instead of simply doing a minimum of foreplay and moving onto the 'real' stuff, he was taking the time to learn her body, learn what got her going and then he used it to the point of madness. Sure, she had been teased before but it had never gotten to this point. She was craving his every touch, needing to feel his tongue, teeth and fingers on her, needing him.

She felt his hand snaking around to her back and she lifted herself up accordingly, giving him the access required. She felt the ping of her bra clasp being undone, and then he brought both his hands to her sides, pulling her top over her head and taking her bra with it. He left one of his arms up next to her head to prop himself up on and let the other ghost down her right side, coming to rest on her waist. His mouth began its assault on her breast, licking from the underside round to the top, avoiding direct contact with her nipple. She was so aroused that even his breath fanning across it made her shiver and breathe deeply.

Without warning, he moved his hand to cup her heat and his mouth to her nipple. He sucked and pulled at her breast while palming her. He moved himself over, so that he was lying more on top of her, his knee right behind his hand and between her legs. She could feel her climax building, so she decided it was now time for her to take control. She hooked one leg over his waist, pulling his body flush to hers, forcing his head from her breast and closer to her own. She pulled him up towards her, capturing his lips in a kiss and then she spun them over, so she was on top. Ziva pulled his shirt off him and moved her hands over his chest, following the planes and curves of his muscles.

She moved so that she was straddling him and rubbed herself against his hips as she began kissing her way over his body. With careful note of where changed his reactions, she revisited them, sucking on his nipples, his collar bone and in the centre under his ribs. She made her way down his body, unbuckling his belt and undoing the top of his trousers. Her hand slipped between the folds of material and began stroking him through his boxers. Ziva would never grow tired of this, the power that she had to make someone happy. Gibbs grabbed her shoulder and dug his fingers in when her hand travelled under the material, stroking the length of his shaft, her thumb swiping across his tip. It was not long before he was shuddering as she had been, making the same primal groans and breathy sounds as she had. At some point his trousers and boxers had migrated to round his knees, and she was blowing lightly on him when he tried to speak, voice rough and husky.

'Don't… Want –first time – in you.'

Ziva looked up at him, licked her lips then swiped her tongue briefly across his tip before she crawled up his body to kiss him. There was a brief moment of fumbling to get all clothes off, condom on, and then Gibbs took control again. He rolled her onto her back, stroking her hair from her face with one hand and then leant in to kiss her. He was positioned close to her entrance and looked straight into her eyes as he slowly slid in. There was a moment of still, a moment to acknowledge what was truly being felt, and then he began to push in and out of her, slowly at first then and speeding up. She tilted her hips up a little to take full advantage of their position, his pelvic bone hitting her just right every time he entered her.

Her hands were running up and down his back, eyes squeezed tightly shut trying to hold her climax off for as long as possible. She knew from the moans that Gibbs was emitting that he was having the same trouble; she felt the first wave start to tingle, her hands became still, her fingers moving instead. She knew that there would probably be scratches on his back, but he seemed to like the sensation of it so she did not hold back.

As it hit her, she let out a cry of 'Jethro', moaning louder than any time before and, by far and above, it was her most intense and long orgasm. Gibbs only pumped into her a couple more times before his body stopped and he yelled out her name, joining her shaking body and shuddering long after too. They came to rest on each other, each panting and out of breath.

Lying on the bed, they could still see the flashes of lightning through the curtains and growls of thunder. A perfect end to their stormy, passionate night.

* * *

_Okay, so here it is. My first shot at some smexy times... Really hope it wasn't too shocking or bad - any review you can leave would be appreciated muchly. Many thanks,_

_Woody2792x_


End file.
